Samson Sent for Scrap
Samson Sent for Scrap is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot As well as collecting rubbish for Whiff's Waste Dump, Scruff also collects scrap for Crocks Scrap Yard. One day, Scruff pulls in with a heavy train of scrap for Reg. As he nears the scrapyard crane, the train proves too much for Scruff and the little engine blows a gasket. Luckily, Samson is nearby and is sent to haul Scruff to the Sodor Steamworks. Finally, Samson shunts Scruff into the Steamworks where Victor compliments Samson on his shunting abilities. Samson brags that there is no job on the island he cannot do, just as the Fat Controller arrives with Harvey. The Fat Controller is pleased to hear Samson's confidence and sends him out to collect track-side scrap with Harvey until Scruff is repaired. It is not long before Samson and Harvey encounter some workmen making repairs to the track. They have a pile of scrap metal that Harvey loads into Samson's scrap truck. Shortly afterwards, Samson and Harvey come across some more track repairs and another pile of scrap for the scrapyard. This is soon loaded up. Samson is so excited to be collecting junk, that nothing on the island is safe. Samson spots a postman's bike propped up against a fence. Eager Samson thinks this is scrap and orders a reluctant Harvey to load it into the truck. Harvey does as he is told and the pair puff away as the postman returns. He is most distressed to see his bike disappear in Samson's truck and runs after the train. Shortly, Samson has ordered Harvey to load a bus stop sign into the scrap truck. Bertie arrives just in time to see his sign disappear into the distance in the truck of scrap. Then, the panicking postman arrives, boards Bertie and orders the bus to give chase to Samson and Harvey. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller is travelling around Sodor doing his daily rounds in his car. As they travel over a level crossing, they run over a pin which causes a flat tyre. The Fat Controller and his driver stop and go to get the spare out of the boot, but when the driver looks in the boot, there is nothing there. The Fat Controller remembers that they had taken the spare tyre out of the boot to make room for his mother's suitcases when they took her on holiday. So, the Fat Controller and his driver have to leave the car in search of a new spare tyre. Just then, Samson and Harvey arrive and spot the car. Samson thinks it too is junk and orders Harvey to put it in the truck. Harvey is very hesitant as he thinks it looks like the Fat Controller's car, but eventually does as he's told. Presently, the Fat Controller and his driver arrive at the level crossing with a new spare tyre. The Fat Controller is puzzled to find that his car has vanished. Then, Bertie pulls up and reports that Samson has taken his stop sign and the postman adds that his bike has been taken too. The Fat Controller comes to the conclusion that Samson must have taken his car, too. Sir Topham is very upset that his car will soon be crushed to dust at the scrapyard when Scruff pulls up. Scruff says that he knows a shortcut to Crocks Scrapyard and he can save the car before racing off. At Crocks Scrap Yard, Samson and a very unsure Harvey pull in. Reg gets ready to start grabbing the "scrap" in Samson's truck when Scruff puffs urgently in, telling them to stop. Scruff explains that the car belongs to the Fat Controller. Samson does not believe him, but then the Fat Controller, his driver and the postman all arrive at the scrap yard on Bertie. The postman and Bertie's driver retrieve their objects from the scrap truck as the Fat Controller informs Samson that he has caused considerable confusion and delay. Samson is sorry, but admits that he thought all of it was just junk. The Fat Controller is quick to point out that his car certainly is not junk and he pats it lovingly. Suddenly, the wing mirror falls off and the engines cannot help laughing. Eventually, even the Fat Controller sees the funny side and joins in too. Characters * Harvey * Scruff * Samson * Victor * Bertie * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * The Postman * Whiff (does not speak) * Kevin (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Crocks Scrap Yard * McColl Farm * Sodor Steamworks Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first episode since the seventh season episode, Snow Engine not to feature the Steam Team or any of the Skarloey Railway engines. ** The first episode not to feature any engines created by the Reverend W. Awdry. The Fat Controller and Bertie are the only Awdry characters that appeared in the episode. ** The first time since the twelfth season that the brake sound effect from The Train is used. ** The first episode where Kan Tanaka voices Sir Topham Hatt in Japan following Rokurō Naya's death. * This is the final episode of the series to date in which Thomas does not appear at all, as he appears in every episode in the nineteenth and twentieth seasons. Goofs * When Samson starts to take Scruff to the Steamworks, he is pulling him and they are not facing each other. But when they arrive the Steamworks, Samson is pushing Scruff and they are facing each other. * In the first shot of Samson and Harvey after they leave the Steamworks, the wheels on the scrap truck are not moving. * When Samson is backing up to leave the Steamworks, the turntable he is on is not fully aligned to the tracks. * Half of the scrap inside the truck disappears when the Fat Controller's car is placed inside of it. * When the Fat Controller climbs up to inspect the truck, Harvey's coupling chain is floating. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Samson Sent for Scrap - British Narration File:Samson Sent for Scrap - American Narration Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Episodes